creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow
I see you have come to read my story,since I'm not busy right now, I might aswell tell you the story of how I became a killer . My name is - well was Lin Tusuki , me and my sister,Kaisha Tusuki was adopted at a very young age . We were adopted by a rich and well known family named the Futam family. When I was 9 years old,my adoptive parents gave me work and would abuse me because I was gay . I got bullied and my grades were all C's while the children of my adoptive parents always got straight A's.Their names were Cheni Futam and Con Futam. They would abuse me and insult my younger sister Kaisha. When I was about 14,I had developed strange voices in my head that told me to kill and torture everyone. The voices kept getting louder everytime I get abused by my adoptive parents and their children. One day when I was 19 ,I just snapped and punched my bullies till they were DEAD '',I then realized I murdered them but I loved the feeling of satisfaction and seing them struggling to fight back was ''wonderful. After I clean up the murder scene,I got home but instead of saying I'm back,I saw my sister Kaisha's dead body on the ground.I realized that my adoptive parents and their children must have done it so I wanted ''Revenge ''.When I walked into the main living room,I saw that my adoptive parents and their children were talking about how pathetic she was when she died.This angered me so I took some kitchen knifes and aimed the knifes at them and killed them .But,the police came and shot me in the chest then,I died .I remember that I woke up in a place with lava and fire everywhere but somehow I didn't sweat at all. I was given the choice to live again or be a knight in hell,I chose to live again. I was then teleported to the place where I was killed,I went into a forest behind my adoptive parent's mansion. I walked and walked and walked through the forest but then, I see a enormous creepy mansion infront of me .I then had a feeling that someone or something was following me so I took out a bow that I stole from my adoptive parents before they died and shot at the place where I thought someone or something was but instead of hearing a satisfying scream,I saw pale skined boy with a carved smile. I immediately knew it was '' JEFF THE KILLER ''since I read a lot of things.I shot at him again but missed so,I grabbed a sharp stick from the ground and begin to swing at him over and over again. But then,I saw a tall faceless figure outside the door of the enormous creepy mansion and it said,"Interesting".I ignored it and began to fight with Jeff again."ENOUGH JEFF",yelled the faceless figure and suddenly tentacles wrapped around Jeff. The tentacles dragged Jeff into the mansion while The figure came closer to me. I then noticed that it was 'Slenderman '."would you be interested in killing people?"￼,asked Slenderman "yes ",I said and that was a word that changed my life. I began to kill people by being their shadow and making them insane. I dyed my hair to purple and a little bit of blue. Whenever you go into a forest,I will follow you as your shadow and then drive you insane .I will say "You have made a mistake",then I will let you suicide. Category:Marked for Review Category:Female Category:Proxy Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Undead Category:Fail